Kinmoku courtship: The Lights are Back
by MaAnn
Summary: *FINISHED* Everyone's missing one another not to mention Heart Broken so Princess Kakyuu decided to play CUPID! Now the Lights are in Kinmoku but wait! are they really the earth's three Lights s/u y/m t/a romance!


Hi! First of all this is a seiya/usagi fanfic. ( yaten/mina taiki/ami   
too... !!!!) so Mamoru fans this isn't for you! Also if your really  
into sailor jupiter and mars... we'll their kind of going o be left   
behind in this fic... sorry... This story is really for STARLIGHT fans   
PLUS! It's my very first fanfic so be nice..... onegai...  
  
Standard Disclaimer applies : I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON!!!! ( but I sure   
do wish I do)   
ON with the story!!!!  
  
Kinmoku courtship: The Lights are back!  
  
  
  
This story begins 6 months after the starlights and their prinsess   
returned to their home planet. and it's is about the beggining of   
summer!  
  
She has to do this... She has to do this.. It wasn't fair to him.   
I need to be true my feelings. Usagi told herself in full determination  
as the elevator continued it's ascent.  
A few seconds later the doors opened and taking a deep breath Usagi   
stepped out and willed herself to walk towards Mamoru's front door  
Taking another deep breath she brought her hand up and rang the bell.  
A few seconds later the door was opened by Mamoru  
"Usag.. Usako! What are you doing here?"  
"Can I talk to you?" Usagi asked in a small voice.   
"Hai! Do come in." said Mamoru as he opened the door wider to let  
Usagi in.   
Usagi went inside and turned to face Mamoru as he closed the door behind  
him.  
When Mamoru turned back to her he saw Usagi's eyes on him."Usa...."  
"Gomen Mamoru but I want to break up with you."  
"Wha???" Mamoru stared at Usagi in shock.  
"Mamoru.. I don't love you that way anymore. Gomen... I'll go now.."  
  
As Usagi went pass Mamoru as she went for the door. Mamoru caught her arm.  
"Usagi.."  
Usagi looked up as Mamoru called her name. To her surprise Mamoru was   
smiling.  
"Don't be sorry Usagi-chan, May I call you that?"  
Usagi nods her head and he continued."I was actually planning to do that   
as well."  
Usagi looked at him in confusion.  
Mamoru smiled and filled her in. " I also wanted to talk to you about the  
same thing, you just said it first."  
"You wanted to break up with me?" Usagi asked  
"Hai, Like you I felt that whatever bond used to be between that isn't  
there anymore, well not the way it's suppose to be anyway." Mamoru told   
her.  
Usagi was just rooted to the spot. " Mamoru-kun..."  
"It's Seiya isn't it?"  
Usagi blushed.  
Mamoru laughed. "Hah! I guesed right!"  
Usagi turned a shade more red.  
Mamoru looked at her and stoped, yet a smile still remained on his lips.   
"We may not be lovers anymore usagi, but do you think we could still be   
friends.?" He asked.  
To his surprise, his former Usako jumped on him and hugged him really   
tight   
"Always!!" Usagi said.  
" Now tell me about this new girl you like." She said as she let go.  
It was now Mamoru's turn to blush.. "how.. how.. did you know..?"  
" See Mamoru-kun I can also guess right!"  
  
In Kinmoku  
  
Princess Kakyuu was walking through the her gardens when she happened to  
hear someone whisper....  
"Odango...."  
She looked up and saw one of her starlights on the balcony.  
Fighter was thinking about Princess Serenity again, Kakyuu thought sadly.  
Ever since they have returned home, everynight she would find fighter   
staring into the stars thinking about the love he/she had left behind.  
Silently kakyu crept back into the palace. As she passed through the doors  
towards her wing she noticed the light on inside the library. Maker was  
also at it again.  
Princess Kakyuu stoped outside the door and was about to enter the room   
to speak with Maker when she suddely changed her mind. She knew already  
what she would find and it wasn't Maker studying or reaserching. But  
doing exactly what fighter was doing... mourning for a lost love.   
It seemed it was only Yaten who was sincerely happy to be back or  
was she? Princess Kakyuu started up the stairs but instead of heading  
towards her rooms she turned and walked towards the starlights wing.   
  
"Fighter. Your thinking about her again aren't you." Someone from the   
shadows spoke out.  
" I can't help it Healer... I miss her so much..." Fighter answered back   
without taking her eyes away from a certain star, whic really wasn't a   
star at all but the planet Earth. "Even here I can see her shine."  
"She has a BOYFRIEND Fighter." Healer stressed out. " Stop thinking about  
her, our planet is alive once more. WE SHOULD BE CELEBRATING!" Healer  
cried out.  
Still eithout taking her eyes away from the sky Fighter spoke back.  
"Who are you trying to convince Healer? Me or yourself?  
Healer was silent.  
" I know very much you also miss Minako-chan, Isn't that the reason why   
you threw yourself so whole heartedly in rebuilding the planet? Pushing   
yourself to the limit with work so exhaustion could take over you..."   
Fighter turned now towards Healer. " ...So you won't remember her?"  
"How... How.. did you..." Healer stammered.  
"I heard you cry her name out in your dreams Heale, everynight." Fighter  
told her before turning her head back to look up to the stars " At least  
yours doesn't have a boyfriend."  
"Fighter..." Healer walked towards her and placed her hand on Fighters  
back.  
"I know.... But I still love my Odango... I love her so much I don't  
care if she's in the arms of another just as long as she's happy..."  
A figure moved in the shadows, unknow to both star lights a few seconds  
later the figure disappeared instantly and as Fighter and Healer  
walked back towards the balcony's doors they didn't see the shooting  
star that streaked hurriedly across the galaxy.  
  
In Rei's temple the inners along with Usagi was having a sleepover.  
"Mako-chan that was delicious!" Usagi cried out happily.  
" Arigato Usagi-chan" Makoto smiled back.  
"figures.." Rei grumbled."She nearly ate everything."  
"I heard that REI!" Usagi said.  
"Well you did!" Rei answered back. " i wonder how Mamoru would react  
when you guys get married and there's always no food in your house due  
to you!"  
Usagi was silent.  
Rei who was expecting a wail or come back or any violent reaction was   
shock when she didn't get one.   
"Usagi-chan is everything ok with you and Mamoru-kun?" Rei asked.  
"hai." Usagi said in a small voice.. Everyone gave of a sigh of relief.  
"We broke up, yesterday.." Usagi continued.. "Demo were still the best   
of friends."  
"WHAT!!!" Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei shouted.  
And so Usagi started to explain "..... I guess we just fell out of love"  
"How could you just fall out of love!" Rei cried out. "What about Crystal   
tokyo? What about Chibi-usa??"  
" Rei calm down..." Makoto said, trying to calm the enraged senshi of fire.  
" It's not like I didn't think about it Rei... But, didn't Chibi-usa  
come from a family who's parent's were very much in love? and Wasn't  
Crystal tokyo ruled and created because of a Queen's love for her  
King and his Planet? If Mamoru and I married just for the sake of  
saving that future, without really the required love we should feel  
in our hearts for each other. Do you think that future would come   
to pass?  
Rei slumped down on the floor, there were tears in her eyes...   
"... your... your... right... Gomen ne Usagi-chan for bursting out  
like that."  
"Our Princess has all grown up and matured hasn't she?"  
Everyone turned to look at the person who spoke and saw Sailor Pluto  
and Luna by her heels.  
"Luna!" Usagi called out.  
Luna went straight to Usagi, knowing that her charge needed the comfort  
only she could give her.   
"It's allright Usagi. I've talked with Pluto, you have nothing to be   
scared of.  
"Luna's right princess, What you told Rei is right." Pluto smiled.   
"After all the future is not cast in stone."  
"But what would happened to Crystal Tokyo.?" Ami asked.  
"It won't exist." Pluto replied.  
"What!!!!???" Everyone screamed.  
Pluto smiled.  
"How come your smiling???" Minako-chan asked suspiciously.   
" And how come your not all scared that it won't come to be???"  
Pluto just smiled and walked towards her princess giving her a kiss   
on the forhead like a mother would do to her daughter before  
whispering " Follow your heart-hime and the future would be   
in peace" With that she disappeared.  
  
"What did she say??" Minako asked.  
"To follow my heart." Usagi answered.  
Makoto frowned. " I don't get it."   
"Guys lets just get some sleep." Rei yawned. "You know Pluto...  
It's take us the rest of the day to figure it out. Ami-chan can   
you get the light?"  
"Oyasumi nasai minna" Ami said before she turned of the lights.  
  
Usagi turned and tossed in her sleep. Finally opening her eyes,  
she turned to look at the clock 12:40 it blinked out in red light.   
Groaning she turned and tried to get some sleep again when she realized   
Minako wasn't right beside her. It was then that she also realized   
Rei's door was slightly open. Usagi tossed the blankets aside and  
got up, careful not to wake the others. As she passes by Ami's  
sleeping figure she heard her whisper.."Taiki...."  
  
Usagi found Minako outside.  
"Mina-chan, what are you doing out here??" Usagi asked as she got   
closer.  
Minako was staring up at the sky " Usagi-chan do you think they   
still remember us??"  
Usagi looked up and saw a shooting star. "I hope so Minako-chan."   
Just then a tear fell down her cheek.  
"You broke up with Mamoru beacuse of Seiya didn't you??" Minako   
asked usagi silently.  
Usagi nodded slowly. "Mina-chan do you think we'll ever see them   
again?? Even Ami-chan is very lonely."  
Mina smiled. " I guess she to misses her study buddy."  
Usagi laughed. "And don't you miss your Yaten?"  
Mina's smile dimmed. " I don't think he even liked me at all."  
"Awww Mina-chan that's not true..." Usagi said comforting her friend.  
Mina sniffed. "We'll he never showed it."  
Suddenly someone spoke out.  
"That's how much he really likes you *sighs* Healers personality is   
just like that, really secretive."  
Usagi and Mina looked at each other in shock before turning around to   
look for the source of the voice.  
"Who's there?" Mina asked in warning.  
Princess kakyuu stepped out into the light.  
"Princess Kakyuu!!!" Usagi nearly screamed whiled running over to give  
her a hug.  
"Serenity!.... ssshhhh you'll wake up everyone" Kakyuu said as she   
hugged Usagi back.  
"Did I hear Venus correctly? Serenity? Did you break up with Endymion  
because of fighter?"  
Usagi blushed a deep red.  
Minako got out of her initial shock and stared at Princess Kakyuu....   
"Does this mean that the starlights are also here???" She was getting   
excited she would see Yaten again.  
Princess Kakyuu looked up at Minako and sadly shook her head.  
Minako looked down deppressed.  
Usagi looked up at Kakyuu in fear. "Did something happened?? are  
they hurt??? Did someone attack Kinmoku again??"  
Kakyuu took Usagi's hand and said.. " No, no nothing like that.  
But I am here because of them."  
"Hold on let me get Ami-chan she would want to hear this too."  
Usagi said before running back towards the shrine.  
  
A minute later both Ami and Usagi were running back.  
"Princess Kakyuu..." Ami breathed out. " Is Taiki-san.."  
"Ami-chan.. like I told Serenity... nothing bad happened." Princess  
Kakyuu repeated. "However..." Kakyuu continued in a mishivous smile..."  
They all miss you very much."  
Usagi Ami and Minako's hearts started racing... " They do.."  
Kakyuu nodded. "Thats why I'm here.Since the starlights can't leave   
Kinmoku until were actually done rebuilding. Would you like to visit  
Kinmoku?"  
"AAAAAGGHHHH!!!" Minako shouted.  
"Hai! Hai! Hai!" Usagi said jumping around.  
Ami had hearts in her eyes. "Honto ni?"  
Kakyuu nodded her head.  
Suddenly Minako frowned. "Guys we just can't just suddenly popped into   
Kinmoku and proffess undying love to the starlights could we???"  
Usagi stopped jumping and Ami's eye's cleared.  
"It would be a little embarrasing." Usagi said  
"Especially since were girls" Ami added.  
"And the starlights are girls in my planet since being senshi their   
authorized to always be transformed even when they sleep." Kakyuu added.  
Usagi scratched the back of her head. "Girls proffesing undying love   
to girls??? eeeeewwwww...."  
Minako's eyes suddenly lit up! "I got an idea!"  
All three turned to look at her.   
"Let's take a leaf out of the starlights plant!" Minako exclaimed.  
"huh?" Usagi asked.  
"Minako it's a page out of the book." Ami reminded Minako  
Kakyuu was just trying to keep her laughter in check.  
"Whatever." Minako waved. "Let's go to Kinmoku as guys!!!!"  
"NANI!!!" Usagi exclaimed.  
"That's a great Idea!" said Kinmoku. ' And you could become pop idols   
like the three lights were here on earth!"  
Usagi was looking around at all three of her friends. "Are you sure.."  
She asked not entirely sure about the idea.  
"Think about it Usagi-chan" Ami, who was whole-heartedly into the   
idea said. " You could get even with Seiya for all those teasing  
comments he gave you about being an idol. Not to mention since were  
boys we could kiss them in their planet." she teased.  
All the girls were wide-eyes at Ami.  
"Ami-chan!" Usagi said.  
"And I could follow my dreams of being a star!" Minako said. then  
whispered evilly. " Not to mention get even with Yaten for always   
complaining about me hanging on to him... hehehehehehehe Let's see   
him try to resist me!!"  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
"But how can you three become guys?" Kakyuu asked  
"Oh that's no problem." Usagi answered. " I can have my luna pen   
transform us into rock stars."  
" As for singing, I had voice lessons before, and I know Usagi chan   
can sing well..." Minako started before turning to fix her gaze on Ami.  
Ami colored. " I could study all about it in the library, as well as  
how to make songs."  
Everyone just stared at her.  
"Really I could" Ami told them. suddenly she frowned. "But can we   
leave Earth??"  
Usagi smiled really big and said "HAI!!!! remember pluto? we'll she   
told me to go follow my heart!"  
"Tsk..tsk.. and your heart just happens to be in Kinmoku.." Minako teased.  
Usagi turned really red and everyone laughed.  
Kakyuu smiled. "ok.. ok.. So when can I expect you?"  
"IN about two weeks i think that would give me enough time to study   
and for us to complete shopping for the necessary things like boys   
clothes and all" Ami calculated.  
" Great! I just hope you don't mind if I send the starlights out for  
a week or two when you arrive and they won't be there to meet you. "   
Kakyuu hime told them  
"Why?" Usagi asked.  
"Usagi-chan.." Minako told her. " We have to be popular first remember  
before they meet us."  
"And remember you have to keep your identity first." Kakyuu told them.  
"That way you could really surprise them!"  
"Not to mention really find out if they really love us." Usagi said quietly.  
"Oh Figter loves you serenity, he loves you you don't have to worry   
about anything that." Kakyuu said. "All right I have to go now,   
before they realize I'm gone. Ja ne!"  
"Ja!" Usagi Minako and Ami said as a huge light flashed and Kakyuu  
was there no more.  
  
  
2 days later at the Crown  
  
Minako and Usagi were sitted in a booth slurping on milk shakes   
while Ami was reading a book "Becoming one with Music."  
It was Usagi who broke the silence. "Minna should we tell Rei-chan  
and Mako-chan?"  
Minako took the straw out of her mouth and Ami looked up from her  
book.  
"Ano..." Ami chan was about to talk when suddenly the door was flung   
open and an excite Makoto and Rei came running in.  
"Minna!!!" Makoto screamed waving an envelope in one hand.  
"We won, we won, we won!!!!" Both Rei and Makoto screamed. "Were Going   
to FRANCE!!!!"  
"Nani!?" Usagi, Minako and Ami exclaimed.  
Makoto and Rei sat down beside Ami and Rei said. "Well remember the   
time when you, Usagi-chan and Mina-chan took your make-exam last month   
and Ami-chan had a mock-exam too?"  
All three girls nodded.  
"Well Rei was with me at home and we saw this cooking contest in the   
paper and decided to join." Makoto continued. "And we won grand  
prize!!!! A summer's trip to FRANCE!!! were a a well-known   
cooking school would give us some lessons in gourmet cooking!!!"  
Usagi looked at Rei " I didn't know you were into cooking."  
"Well Europe is europe" Rei said with a big grin on her face.   
"WOW!" Minako exclaimed.  
Suddenly Rei stood up and grabbed Makoto's arm. "Come on Mako-chan."  
Minako smiled and whispered to Ami. "I guess we don't have to tell them."  
Ami nodded.  
"Hey! Mako-chan rei-chan! were are you going?" Usagi asked.  
"Shopping! we need to get clothes for our trip!" Rei answered.  
Minako suddenly stood up. "Count us in! We also need to buy clothes!"  
  
Later at the mall.  
  
Only two girls were loaded with shopping bags. They've been to nearly   
every clothing store inside the mall. GIRL'S CLOTHING STORE.  
"I thought you needed clothes??" Makoto asked.  
"mmmmm... I suddenly remembered I have to save my allowance.  
hehehehe" Minako said.  
"And you Usagi-chan." Makoto looked at her.  
"Ne?"Usagi asked.  
"Is something wrong with you? The dress you tried earlier looked   
really good how come you weren't jumping to buy it?" Makoto   
asked Usagi, still confussed.  
"eehehehe.. I'm also trying to save up my allowance." Usagi weakly excused.  
"With the way you eat? I'm surprise your parents haven't   
declared banckruptcy." Rei chidded.  
"Rei-chan your so mean!" Usagi wailed before sticking out her tongue  
Rei stuck her tongue out as well and so the war begun..  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
Suddenly Rei broke it when she saw a store.  
"Hey look!" Rei exclaimed. "We haven't been there yet! Come on!"  
"uummm.. you guys I have to uummm get a shirt for.... my uncle!" Ami  
exclained  
Minako and Usagi looked at her  
".. I'll meet up with you later by the fountain ok?? Usagi-chan,  
Minako-chan would you like to come." Ami asked  
"Hai!" Both said. and Usagi whispered to Ami. "Ami-can I didn't know  
you could be so devious."  
Rei stared at them. Then out of the corner of her eye saw a really   
gorgeous swim suit and a person eyeing it intently.  
"Ok. Ok. the fountain in 2 hours!" Rei said hurriedly dragging Makoto.  
"Whew! that was close." Minako sighed.   
"Usagi-chan lets go, we have to transform into men, we can't go shopping   
for mens clothes like this." Ami reminded them.  
"Hai let's go!" Usagi said.  
  
Later at the men's section three young "handsome" men were looking   
at a selection of underwear. One had short blue hair while the two  
others were blond with their long hair tied in a low ponytail like   
the three lights. There were a great amount of purchases by their feet.  
"Do we really have to do this?" One of the blond guys asked.  
"Hai! Usagi-chan or should I say kun. we really do." Minako answered   
before reaching out to take one. "Hmmmm tough.. boxers or briefs???"  
Ami hurriedly grabbed a couple pairs of Calvin Klein boxers and turned  
towards the counter. "let's go!"  
Both the blonds took some too before hurriedly going to the counter to   
pay for their purchases.  
As soon as they stepped out of the store they went towards a secluded   
area and transformed back to girls.  
"Are you sure about those boxers Ami-chan? we haven't at all tried   
them." Usagi asked Ami while lugging along with all her purchases.  
"I don't know, do men try their underwear on before buying   
them??" Ami asked.  
"Let's just hope it fits, I don't want to go back to that store   
again. " Minako shuddered. " Did you see the way that sales lady   
looked at us."  
"Hey remember we have to meet at my house starting tonight to   
rehearse some songs, Thank goodness my parents are going away for the summer and taking Shingo with them." Usagi reminded them.  
"Wow Usagi-chan, you really are growing up." Minako exclaimed.   
They've reached the fountain now and were waiting for Makoto and Rei.  
"I'm so really exited!!" Usagi squeled.  
"Me too. me too!" Both Ami and Minako joined.  
When the saw two of their friends approaching they stopped.  
"Wow!" Makoto said looking at the purchases besides the three  
girls. " I thought you said you were saving your allowance."  
Before any of the girls could answer. Rei spoke out pointing to one   
of the bags usagi was honlding. " Hey isn't that the name of the store  
that sell guy's clothes.?"  
Luckily Ami answered for Usagi. "Hai, I called my mom up for advise   
on what to buy my uncle when she told me to... Shop for a new wardrobe  
for him!... coz his apartment got burned down and he didn't have  
anything else to wear."  
Makoto looked up at Ami suspiciously and said " alright...."  
"I swear Ami if I didn't know you any better I would say your making  
up a story." Rei said.  
"eehehehehehee.. me?? I'm not Usagi-chan" Ami replied to take Rei's  
mind of her and the alibi she gave.  
"Hey!" Usagi exclaimed.  
"yeah I guess your right." Rei smilled evilly at Usagi anticipating  
her loud wail.  
"REI CHAN YOUR MEAN!!!!"   
Rei stuck out her tongue at Usagi while Usagi did to at her.  
Everyone formed a sweat drop except Ami who gave a sigh of relief.  
  
The day before their departure for Kinmonku, All three girls went to  
the Airport to see Makoto and Rei off.  
while on Kinmoku.  
  
Fighter, Healer and Maker were all kneeling in front of their   
princess who was sitted on her throne.  
"You wished to see us your highness?" Fighter said, with her head  
bowed down.  
"Yes Fighter. " Kakyuu replied. "As you know the rebuilding of   
Kinmoku is nearly complete. I want all three of you to check all the  
outer towns of the planet and to make a report on how they are faring"  
"Your highness." Maker started.  
"Yes, Maker?" Kakyuu asked looking at her.  
"Our objective would easily be finished in a few days with an addition   
of a crew for each of us. May I request for a few soldiers to  
accompany us?" Maker requested.  
"No you may not." Kakyuu answered.  
"But your highness" Healer spoke out. " It would take us at least   
2 weeks to finish the whole planet."  
"Then two weeks it would take. You may leave early tommorow   
morning." And with that Kakyuu dismissed them and exited the room, trying her best to contain her smiles. 'oooohhhh' she thought ' won't you be so surprise when you get back home'  
  
The next day  
  
"Are you sure we have all we need?" Usagi asked staring at the  
luggage in the middle of their 3 person circle.  
"We can't possibly bring more Usagi-chan." Ami said before  
adding. "Do you have the luna pen with you?"  
Usagi checked her lunar space pocket and nodded. "Hai!"  
"oooohhhhh.. Kinmoku here we come!!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
Venus Crystal Power... Make up!!!  
Mercury Crystal Power .... Make up!!!  
Moon Eternal.... Make up!!  
Sailor Teleport!!!  
and with a great flash of light they headed straight into space.  
  
"You know, Kakyuu-hime could have easily assigned this task to  
someone else." Healer grumbled. "I'm missing my beauty sleep."  
" We'll the sooner we get going the sooner this will get  
finished." Maker told healer.  
"Your right about that, so let's get going...  
Fighter star power... Make up!"  
"Healer star power.. Make up!"  
"Maker star power ... Make up!"  
  
and soon enough the lights were teleporting out of the Capital   
city of Kinmoku.  
  
"Whew" Princess Kinmoku sighed, stepping out of the huge   
palace draperies. " I thought they were never going to leave."  
And soon enough another glowing light appeared in front of her.   
when the lights dimmed out. Sailormoon, Sailor Venus and   
Sailor Mercury and a whole lot of luggage were right in front of them.  
"Princess Kakyuu!!" the sailor senshi exclaimed.  
All four of them greeted and hugged each other.  
Kakyuu was the one who stepped back first and taking Sailormoons hand   
she started walking with them " You guys better change into your men  
form so no one would know some of the earth senshi are here."  
Sailormoon nodded and shouted. " Moon power transform us into  
gorgeous MALE idols!"  
Soon enough where the sailor senshi were once standing, there   
where now three men.  
"Kawaiii!!!!" Kakyuu excalimed. "If my starlights won't take you I would!"  
Everyone sweatdropped...   
"Kakyuu-hime..." Usagi-said  
"hehehehe.. just kiddding" Kakyuu said with a smile and gestured  
them to start walking with her " anyway I'll get some one to take  
your luggage to your new apartment. If you give me one of your demo  
tapes now, I'll send it to one of our radio stations to play on air.  
Your major concert would be in threeand a half weeks time but  
you'll be starting to have your appearances tommorow."  
"Wow Kakyuu-hime, your doing a lot for us." Minako said.  
"Well who do you think is co-managing you???" Kakyuu gave them a   
bright smile.  
"co..co.. managing?" The three men asked.  
"We'll I wanted to manage you all myself first but I realized that  
would be really impossible to hide. So I'll be the silent and   
hidden manager while I got someone who'd pose as  
my front!" Kakyuu explained to them.  
"So who's the front?" Usagi asked  
"You'll meet him later anyway have you thought of a name yet?" Kakyuu   
asked them.  
"we'll the only thing we came up with is three lights." Ami said in a  
low voice.  
"Perfect! That would really make the starlights notice you when they  
get back!!! ooohhhh I can't wait to see Healers face!" Kakyuu exclaimed.  
The the large double doors where they stopped near too opened and  
bright sunlight flooded in.  
" We'll here we are" Kakyuu said.  
"Wow... Kinmoku is so beautiful!" Usagi exclaimed  
"Thank you were doing our best in rebuilding our planet." Kakyuu smiled  
at them.  
"There's your ride to the apartment." Kakyuu said as a stretch limo   
which unlike on earth doesnt have wheels but hovers above the ground  
parked in front of the palace. "By the way what would your names be?"  
"Oh I would be Selin, Minako-chan is Minus and Ami-chan Qri" Usagi  
told Kakyu with a smile as the three got into the limo.  
Kakyu nodded. "Alright. Three lights, Selin, Minus and Qri! welcome to   
Kinmoku!"  
  
10 days later.  
  
A tired Fighter, Healer and Maker entered the throne room.  
"Kakyuu-hime" Fighter started as they all knelt down.  
"Here are the reports on the outer Kinmoku regions."  
Maker stood up and handed the reports to their princess.  
Kakyuu smiled and said. "your early that's nice."  
"Thank you hime" repplied Healer.  
"don't thank me, I have a new favor to ask of you." Kakyuu continued  
smiling mischivously.  
"Whatever her highnesses wishes." replied fighter.  
Kakyuu pulled out a music magazine from beneath her and showed it to  
her bestest friends. " Will you take me to their authographing session  
tommorow.. onegai..."  
Three bowed heads suddenly looked up and stared at the magazine whose  
cover had the letters THREE LIGHTS and a picture of Selin, Minus and   
Qri emblazoned on it.  
"Nani! THREE LIGHTS!" Fighter shouted  
Healer stood up and Grabbed the magazine. "NO WAY!"  
Even Maker was enraged 'who would dare copy them!' all their fatigue  
from work forgotten.  
Exitedly their princess stood up. "Their the hottest idol group in   
Kinmoku... please.. can we go??"  
"But Hime, we are the three lights." Fighter was now standing pointing   
to herself.  
Kakyuu smiled smugly, "On earth maybe but not here. So will you take me?"  
Well no one can actually say no since she's their princess can they, so  
all three starlights  
had no choice but to nod their heads.  
  
As they were walking back to their wing.  
"Some people have no originality!" Healer announced angrily, the   
magazine was crumpled in her hands.  
Fighter pried it off healer and stared at it. "They probably can't sing   
as well as we do. hmph!"  
"Or as handsome as us!" Healer added, yet she can't stop glancing at the  
blond man by the left. ( the picture from the left. Minus, Qri, then  
Selin, your might be wondering about why Usagi isn't in the middle,   
well with both her and minako blond, it seemed better to put ami in  
the center)  
Maker being the tallest grabbed the magazine from fighter and  
said. " Let me do the honors of throwing this." Maker then entered   
her room.  
As maker flopped onto her bed the magazine was still clutched in her  
hands, in fact she was busy staring at the blue haired man in the middle.  
'there's something about his eyes..' she thought before sigheing   
and doing what all girls do with a picture of their crush..   
she placed it under her pillow.... before she finally went asleep  
and dream of Ami.  
  
Kakyuu was showing her excitement as she got out of the car and   
entered the record store where the three lights would be signing autographs. Little did her stars know that she called them up last night to warn them of their visit.  
  
"Kakyuu-hime, calm down, besides how could you be so exited  
over a bunch of copy-cats?" Healer said in a really really infriendly   
voice.  
Fighter was silent as she surveyed the crowd of fanatic girls. She   
then pulled out her sunglasses and placed them on adopting a I  
couldn't care less attitude.  
Maker just flipped her hair back.  
"You guys its not like they copied you you know." Kakyuu  
started. "No one even know you as male! much less Male idols!"  
suddenly large shouts filled the aid. "There they are! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!   
Selin!!!!, Qri!!!!  
Minus!!!!!!!!" The three lights were suddely in front of everyone  
, they were wearing what looked to be nearly an exact copy of   
the Earths three lights uniform yet without the pockets zippers   
and tags, and the edges of their suits were trimmed with silver.  
Selin spoke out, Though she's not usually at the middle it can be  
very much seen that she heads the group. "Konnichiwa Minna!! Were   
so happy you could come!"  
Then the three lights sat down and began signing. It was only till  
the Princess and her guardians actually stepped up to the line that  
everyone noticed who they wore and the whispering began. The lights  
popularity suddenly went up.  
"It's the princesss..."  
everyone started kneeling down, including the three idols.  
"she's here with the starlights."  
"Wow! even they like the lights"  
suddenly some sniffling and crying could be heard  
"How could I beat my princess and her senshi for the three lights...   
sniff.. sniff.."  
Hearing this the angry steam from the starlights could actually be seen.  
Suddenly they heard Selin speak. "Princess Kakyuu, to what do we owe  
the pleasure of your visit."  
Kakyuu, playing her part to the hilt, giggled. " Oh Selin, please stand  
up all of you.."  
The three lights stood up. Selin bowed and took the hand of Princess  
Kakyuu and kissed it, well it looked like it but she didn't really  
her lips were just a centimeter above Kakyuu's skin, but then no  
one really noticed.. "Princess."  
"Oh Selin, just an autograph from all three of you."  
"As you wished your highness." Selin took the paper from Kakyuu and  
all three of them signed.  
  
"Oh!" Kakyuu gasped. "I almost forgot to introduce you to my guardians"  
'yeah right like she ever did' Kakyuu thought in the back of her mind  
"Three lights these are my guardians Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor   
Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker" Kakyuu gestured to the three  
women behind her and as expected Selin went to fighter, Qri to Maker  
and Minus to Healer where each of them took a hand and kissed it.   
really kissed it this time. "It's our pleasure to meet such  
beautiful ladies." They all said.  
Much to Kakyuu's amusement her 3 guardians turned red.  
Ok enough for today. Kakyuu thought. "We've taken to much of   
your time.." She told the three lights. "thank you very much for it."  
"Nonsense Princess, The pleasure was all ours." Q-ri replied.  
"Please visit the palace, I would love very much to take you around.   
Tommorow?"  
"Hai princess tommorow." Minus replied with a smile that made Healers   
knee's weak.  
"Ja!" Kakyuu turned and exited the store her guardians behind her  
sneaking glances back at the lights.  
As soon as they left the three lights turned to look at one another  
grinning! Yes! the stars are back! They all thought.  
  
Early tommorow morning there was a commotion to be heard around the  
palace.  
" HEALER!!!! Did you take my Lip stick!!!!???!!" Maker shouted.  
"NOT ME!! ASK FIGHTER!" Healer replied back.  
Soon loud banging on the door can be heard. "FIGHTER!!!!! I know you  
have it with you!!! Open UP!"  
"HEY!" Fighter shouted. "I'm not yet done with the Hair dryer! Give   
it back!"  
"HEALER!!! Leave my CLOSET ALONE!!!" Maker screamed.  
"MAKER THE HAIR DRYER!!!"  
"FIGHTER!!! YOU CAN'T WEAR BLUE!! I'M WEARING BLUE!!!"  
"HEALER! I CAN WEAR ANYTHING I WANT!"  
"FIGHTER, HEALER! WERE SUPPOSE TO WEAR OUR FUKU!!!"  
  
Kakyuu just sweatdropped then giggled as she heard her starlights   
dress up for the VISIT!  
She was humming to herself as her maids dressed her up when a servant   
entered holding up the phone. "Phone call for you your highness."  
"Hello" Kakyuu answered.  
"Kakyuu-chan.." Usagi said  
Kakyuu giggled "Usagi-chan you should hear the starlights, their going  
crazy with getting ready."  
Usagi giggled a little. " I just called to ask what time we should  
arrive."  
"After lunch but you'll be having dinner here." Kakyuu said.   
"That should give them enough to become presentable."  
"Alright Ja!" said Usagi.  
"Ja!" Kakyuu handed the phone to a servant.  
  
At the three lights apartment.  
  
"Usagi-chan this feels weird." Ami said, looking up from the music   
sheets in front of her.  
"I know... this being guy thing is starting to freak me out" Usagi   
said as she sat down on one of the sofa's.  
Minako was peering throught the windows were a lot of people were   
gathered around a black lime. "Not to mention the fans ! I never  
thought I would say this but their really getting on my nerves!"  
Ami sighed. "I know. Anyway Usagi-chan what time did Kakyuu-hime asked  
us to be there."  
"After Lunch" Usagi answered. "But we'll be eating dinner there."  
"Hey Usagi-chan, remember don't pig out! or Seiya-kun would know who   
you are right away!" Minako reminded her.  
"I know! you don't have to tell me!" Usagi said before closing her   
eyes and started drooling. "But palace food is sooo delicious"  
"Usagi!" Ami and Minako exclaimed.  
"Ok.. ok... " Usagi Grumbled.. before later adding in a quiet  
voice. "Minna... what if the starlights fell in love with us?"  
Ami and Minako looked at Usagi. "If they do."  
"What if they did? " asked Usagi. "I mean would that mean they don't   
love us, the real us?? Were not really men and we also have to go   
back to earth soon you know."  
"You know what I think Usagi-chan, and listen to me cause I'm the   
love goddess here." Minako said. Usaig and Ami sweat dropped.  
"Falling for someone isn't limited to Physical appearances, sure  
at first yes but really later on it's something that goes beyond   
looks, and if they do fall for us, which I hope they do, it would be  
because of who we really our, or as Seiya-kun would say, because  
of our shine. So in the end whether were male or female it's US that  
they love." Minako completed.  
"Wow Mina-chan" Usagi said in awe. " Your right, however part of  
our mission here is to also find out if they really like us back   
on Earth you know."  
"hehehehe that too." Minako said placing her hand behing her  
head. "But still I'm the LOVE GODDESS!!!"  
"You mean LOVE GOD!" said Usagi raising up the Luna   
Pen. "Moon Power, transform us into really handsome "male" idols!"  
White light flashed through each young woman. A few seconds later...  
Minus smiled. "Love god! right.."  
Q-ri stood up gathering the tickets in front of him.  
"Let's go minna or we'll be late."  
Selin nodded and they all left the apartment.  
  
Selin, Q-ri and Minus entered the Palace.   
Kakyuu-hime, Fighter, Healer and Maker were waiting for them by   
the entrance foyer. Since Fighter, Healer and Maker were behind Kakyuu,  
they couldn't see the laughter in her eyes.  
The three lights could however and had to really control themselves from  
gigling. I mean they were men right?  
Selin was the first to talk. "Princess Kakyuu, Thank you so much for  
inviting us." He bowed down and faked a kiss on the princess's hand.  
While her other hand was digging though her space pocket where she  
took out a boquet of fresh white roses. "For you Kakyuu-hime."'  
"Oh you shouldn't have." Replied Kakyuu. Then she suddenly changed her  
features into dismay. "Oh I almost forgot! I have to make a call.   
I'm sooo sorry...." Kakyuu told them before turning towards her guardian's   
and said in a really sweet voice. "Fighter, Maker, Healer please show   
our guests around." Kakyuu then turned back towards three lights.  
"Selin, fighter can show you around. Q-ri, I've heard of your love for  
books, no one but Maker can actually give you a tour to your own delight.  
and Minus, I'm sure Healer would love to show you around. I have to go.  
I'll see you all in for Dinner."  
"Dinner!tat Kakyuu exited the room. 'whew, Kakyuu sighed, playing  
cupid was hard, hard but FUN!'  
  
All three couple seperated.  
Selin and Fighter took the route towards the gardens. They were walking   
thought the flowers when Fighter asked."How did you do that?"   
"Do what?" Selin asked back.  
"Procure roses." Fighter replied still walking, she was now slightly   
ahead of Selin.  
Selin took her hand and they both stopped with Fighter turning around  
to face Selin.  
"You mean this?" Selin asked before suddenly presenting Fighter with  
a large boquet of PINK! roses.  
"Hai." Fighter blushed before accepting the flowers and saying.."Arigato"  
Selin smiled at Fighter. " It's my secret, someday I'll tell you."  
All the time Selin presented the flowers she never did let go of Fighters   
hand. Fighter then noticed this and blushed some more.  
'Oh God,' Fighter thought. 'I can't possibly be falling for him! I LOVE   
ODANGO!"  
Selin notice Fighter going of some where in her mind and quickly tried   
to grab her attention back.  
"Fighter..." He squeezed her hand gently.  
Fighter's thoughts went back to the man in front of her.   
"Gomen, I was just thinking about something."  
"That's all right" Selin smiled  
'Odango' Fighter thought as she saw Selin smile, Fighter then took   
her hand back.  
Selin was startled. "Is there something wrong?"  
"Iie, come on there's more flowers this way" Fighter told Selin while  
leading the way, this time keeping a safe distance from the handsome idol.  
Selin noticed this and frowned.  
  
Meanwhile at another part of the palace.  
  
"uuummm Healer, I can't feel my arm anymore." Minus told the person   
who was latching on his arm as if her life depended on it."  
"hhhmmmm...." Healer just looked up at Minus before snuggling down   
hugging his arm more.  
Minus sighed. 'She reminds me of ME!' Minus tried calling out to her   
again.  
"Healer... "  
no reply from the silver haired girl.  
"Healer... "  
still no reply.  
"HEALER!!!!" Minus nearly screamed, then struggled to get his arm free.   
Ahh at last.  
Healer frowned.  
Minus sighed with a hand under her chin, he lifted healers face   
and said. "Gomen ne, healer but how can I give you this if I couldn't   
free my hand?"  
  
Minus then presented Healer with a dozen roses.  
Healers face brightened as she suddenly grabbed onto the flowers and   
jumped at Minus hanging on to dear life.  
'Oh brother' Minus thought ' here we go again.'  
As Healer was hugging Minus it was only then that she noticed the color   
of the roses. YELLOW and the bouqet was tied with a big RED bow.  
Suddenly she let go and backed away from Minus.  
She was nearly 3 yards away when she looked up.  
Minus was looking at her with concern.   
"Are you ok Healer?" He asked.  
Healer gave a small smile and nodded her head before continuing.   
"Come on... I'll show you more of the palace."  
This time though as Healer showed Minus around the palace, she kept  
her distance.  
  
"...And here's our Library." Maker said opening the door with one hand.  
"Wow." said Q-ri " You have lot's of books!"  
"Do you like books Qri-san?" Maker inquired.  
"Very much!" said Qri while looking around. "Are there any about the   
planet?"  
"Hai Qri-san" Replied Maker putting the BLUE roses Qri gave him on a  
nearby table. "It's by those shelves I'll help you find some."  
Maker went over to Qri and took some books out.  
Qri opened a book and peered through the pages.. "mmmm.. very interesting."  
"Yes" Maker said as she also looked through the pages, unknown to both   
of them that they were really really standing very close.  
Qri turned more pages and tried to look the more closer..  
" Maker..." he said.  
Maker turned to look up at Qri as Qri tried to look at the pages more   
closer. Accidentally their lips brushed.  
Qri smiled.  
Maker blushed and moved back towards the table. "There's more books  
here... " she started.  
Yet as she headed back she saw the blue roses Qri gave her on the table   
on top of some books.. Books that Ami had lent him.  
Suddenly Maker wanted to go out of the library.  
"Gomen Qri-san but I think It's time for us to look for the   
others." She look back up at Qri.  
Qri frowned but said. "All right."  
  
They meet with the other two couples by in one of palaces foyers.  
"Maker!" Healer suddely greeted before going to her side, Fighter   
soon also followed.  
Left with no choice the lights also moved closer to each other.  
"Minna I was looking for you." Said Princess Kakyuu who suddenly appeared.   
She then gave a look at the flowers held by her guardians. "Fighter,  
Healer, Maker aren't you going to put those in water?" she asked,  
gesturing to the flowers.  
The three starlights looked at the flowers they were holding and nodded,   
they proceeded towads the palace kitchens to look for a vase.  
As soon as they were out of sight. The three lights suddenly relaxed.  
"So how was it?" Kakyuu asked them.  
"Well it started to go ok until I gave her the roses." Selin told Kakyuu.  
"Same here." Said Minus. "My yellow roses and hair bow literally shocked   
her!"  
"Well that was expected." Kakyuu said with a smile. "What about you   
Ami-chan?"  
"Shhh.. Kakyuu-hime! I'm Qri remember!" Ami warned.  
"Allright Qri so what happened? Spill!" Kakyuu said looking at her   
eagerly.  
Ami then started telling her what happened "Well I gave her the flowers  
but nothing happened. Then In the library we accidentally kissed and..."  
"NANI! YOU KISSED!" Everyone exclaimed  
"Sssshhhhhh!! Don't shout! They might hear us.. and It's  
ACCIDENTALLY!." Ami reminded them.  
"Well anyway after we broke apart she saw the flower I gave her on top of the books she borrowed from AMI on earth, After that she kept her distance."  
Just as Qri finished his recount on what happened, they heard foot  
steps signifying the return of the starlights.  
  
Everyone then went to dinner where thankfully Selin didn't eat the   
way Usagi did and no one was suspicious. As they went to say their  
good bye's Kakyuu leaned over to Selin and whispered " I've packed  
you a doggy bag I know how hard you tried to restrain yourself."  
Selin turned red and Kakyuu smiled.  
Fighter who was standing nearby suddenly felt the stirrings of the   
green monster called jelousy.  
Selin noticed how tense she looked and walked over and gave her Seiya's  
legendary smile before giving her a brief kiss on the cheek.   
Before Selin could say anything Minus called her.  
"Hey Selin, let's go."  
"Ja! We'll see you soon." Selin waved before getting into the car.  
"They just don't know how soon.." Whispered Kakyuu to Qri as he went   
pass her to get to the car.  
"Thank you Hime for a wonderful day." said Qri and looking at Kakyuu  
he whispered. "soon? Like in two days? "  
"Two days." Kakyuu whispered back.  
  
The next day was filled with a Photo-shoot for the three lights.  
While it was re-building day for the Sailor-star seishi so, there   
were no chances with them to actually reflect what they were feeling.   
Kakyuu counted for this to happened.  
  
It was a bright morning when Fighter dragged herself out of bed.  
Yawning she got up and went to take a shower. Refreshed and toweling  
herself dry she noticed her Hair dryer missing Again!.  
'MAKER! probably got it again!'  
With this in mind she got into her fuku and with wet dripping hair got   
out of her room and headed straight for Makers.  
On her way she hear a door open and close.  
"Ohayo Fighter!" someone greeted.  
Fighter slowly turned around and saw Selin.  
Selin was grining. "I have a hair dryer would you like to borrow it?"  
Fighter turned red.  
Selin walked forward. "Gomen ne Fighter, I din't mean to embarras you.   
Come on let's dry your hair up."  
Selin said pushing Fighter towards the room where he came from.  
Inside. Selin let fighter sit on a chair while he took out a towel,   
comb and her hair dryer.  
"What are you doing here?" Fighter asked.  
"I was wondering when you would talk." Selin smiled and turned the hair   
dryer on. " Our Apartment building caught fire early this morning,  
Luckily ours were near the ground floor and the fire started on top.   
We were able to get most of our stuff out. Before the whole buiding   
burned down. The firefighters really tried to contain the fire but it  
was already to late when they arrived."  
Selin continued to dry Fighters hair.. "Luckily the Princess heard  
about our plight and offered the palace hospitally until we are able  
to find a new place to stay"   
Selin was now combing through Fighters black locks.  
"You really know what your doing don't you?" Fighter said, feeling   
Selins hand on her hair.  
"I have a lot of practice, My hair's also quite long. Do you have   
anything to tie your hair with?" Selin asked.  
"Here.." Fighter handed her the ribbon she uses to tie her hair.  
Selin took it and as he was tying her hair his knuckles brushed by  
Fighters nape.  
A shiver passed through her spine...   
Selin stepped back. "There it's all done."  
Fighter stood back and surveyed it. " Arigato. however Selin.."  
Selin too Fighters hands and said. " What it is Fighter?"  
Fighter took her hands back quickly and stepped back. " I WANT YOU  
TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
With that Fighter ran to the door and quickly opened it before running  
back to her room.  
As it happeneds Maker and Healer were just walking along when they   
saw Fighter run out.  
"FIGHTER!" They both called out before ranning after her.   
They both passed the open door and saw Selin yet they continued their  
run towards their fellow star senshi.  
Healer and Maker entered Fighters room to see her trampling on the pink  
roses Selin had given her yesterday.  
Maker spoke first. "Fighter, what is happening to you?"  
"What did Selin do?? Did he try anything..." Healer was unable.  
Fighter stopped. "No no he didn't do anyting like that Healer, In fact   
He was so nice as he blow dried my hair!"  
After exclaiming this she then went back to continue trampling on the   
roses.  
"So why are you so angry?" Maker asked.  
"Because he's making me want to forget about my ODANGO! But at the  
same time He reminds me of her!" Fighter said with tears in her eyes.  
"oh" breathed Healer who conitnued looking on at Fighter as she crumpled   
to the floor and began crying as she picked up some of the crushed petals.  
"Oh God I'm going crazy am I?" Fighter cried as she looked up at her two  
best friends.  
Maker and Healer went towards her and picked her up.  
"You know what I think Fighter?"  
"What Healer?"  
Healer looked at Fighter and tried to smile. "You should give this   
Selin guy a chance."  
"What!" Fighter exclaimed.  
"Well usagi-chan's on earth right? and she has a BOYFRIEND remember.   
so why not give Selina a chance. I mean he is handsome and all and he   
seems to really like you." Healer pointed out.  
"Are you crazy!" Fighter looked at Healer. "Beneath our transformations  
were MALE as well you know."  
"We'll it's like we'll ever shed of our transformation here in  
Kinmoku." Healer smirked.  
"But still! It's not like we can get married in female form and bear a  
child!" Fighter threw back at her.  
"Then you could have a lot of FUN!" Healer smiled mischivously thinking   
Hentai things.  
"HEALER!" Both Fighter and Maker exclaimed.  
"just kidding.." Healer said.  
"But still I was rude to him running of like that don't you think?   
I mean the princess did ask them to stay." Fighter said aloud.  
"Nani? Hime asked them to stay?" Maker stiffened and looked at Fighter.  
"Hai" Fighter then explained all about the burned apartment and all.   
after which she asked. 'So do you think I should apologize?"  
Healer just frowned.  
Maker stood up and said. "Hai you should, but really it's up to you..   
think it over."  
Maker smiled then left the room.  
Healer also stood up and said . "Ja fighter I'm off to find Minus-kun"  
"Your not going to cling to him are you?" Fighter asked her, her eyes   
narrowing.  
Healer was at the door then.. "eheheheee... since I'm a girl why not   
enjoy being a girl? It's not like I'm being unfaithful to   
Minako-chan right? Ja! Fighter."  
  
Half an hour later, Fighter gain dragged herself off her bed and  
combed her hair before leaving her room to looke for Selin.  
  
"Minna... Now Fighter hates me." Selin said in deppresion as he   
slumped over .  
The three lights were with Kakyuu enjoying breakfast in her private wing.  
"Don't worry. Usagi-chan you did nothing wrong." Qri said comforting him.  
"SSSHhhhhh.. Qri it's Selin remember." Kakyuu reminded them.  
"You!" Minako pointed a finger at Kakyuu. "Where did you get that   
insame Idea to burn the apartment?? I nearly had a heart attack!"  
Kakyuu gave them a big smile. " we'll I needed to find a reason for   
you to stay at the palace didn't I?"  
"Usagi ehhe.. Selin cheer up" Minus told Selin "There has to be a   
reason why she said that."  
"We'll I would never find out would I since I'm not suppose to go   
near her again right." Selin pointed out, all the while grabbing   
some toast which she munched on continously.  
"Maybe we should just tell them who we are?" Qri suggested.  
Kakyuu was horrified. "Iie!! you'll ruin my surprise!"  
All three men turned to look at her. "What surprise?"  
Kakyuu gave them a really big smile and said. "We'll you know that  
Kinmoku is nearly done being rebuilt, just a few more lose ends to  
be tied in the next few days. We'll the day after your concert would   
be an anniversary of the time My guardians became guardians  
and........." (I'll tell you what she said later on in the story hehehehe.)  
  
"Really??!!" Selin asked excitedly.  
Kakyuu noded her head.  
"AAAGHHH!!!" All three guys screamed and threw themselves at the  
princess hugging her.  
They were still hugging her when they heard a voice float through  
the door.  
  
"Princess are you here?"   
  
"Oh my god It's fighter what should I do??" Selin asked looking  
around worridly.  
"Well" said Kakyuu. "You guys could let go of me first."  
The three men started to realize they were still holding on to Kakyuu.   
They let go quickly and brushed themselves.  
Fighter just then entered the room. "Princess.... oh!" Fighter stopped  
as she realized her princess wasn't alone.   
"Ohayo Fighter" the Princess greeted. "Please join us for breakfast,  
I'll have the maids set another place for you."  
" There's no need Hime I was just wondering if I could talk with   
Selin-san, if it's ok." Fighter said her gaze setting on Selin.  
Selin smiled and stood up. "If you would excuse me your highness."  
Kakyuu just waved her hand and smiled.  
  
When Selin and Fighter exited the room   
Fighter turned to Selin and said. "Gomen Selin-san I didn't know  
what came over me."  
"Please drop the -san, and It's all right Fighter." Selin told her   
with a smile. " Listen our manager gave us the day off, what with   
all the fire and all, would you like to spend the day with me."  
'Gome..." Fighter was about to say sorry she couldn't when someone  
else's voice came through.  
"yes she will, right fighter?" Healer spoke out.  
She and Maker were heading towards them.  
"Allright then." Seling smiled and offered his arm to Fighter. "Shall we?"  
Fighter gave Healer and Maker one murderous look before   
accepting his arm.  
"So where are we going" Fighter asked Selin.  
"What about an amusement park?" Selin suggested.  
"Oh! You mean the newly build one. Oh Lets!" Fighter said happily.  
"Allright!" Said selin before fishing out a cap in his pocket and   
putting the way Seiya does, Selin also added sunglasses.  
Fighter stopped to look at him do so. 'I used to do that.'   
Selin looked at Fighter and gave him a smile. "The fans you know."  
Fighter just nodded all the while thinking. 'For that reason as well.'  
  
As the couple walked off, Maker and Healer entered the room where  
the rest of the group were.  
Typically Mina. Healer screamed. "Minus!!!" then jumped at Him.  
"Maker" Kakyuu looked at her talest senshi. "Have you happened to   
hear where Selin and Fighter are going?"  
"Hai Hime." Maker replied turning red. " the newly built Amusement Park."  
Underneath the table Kakyuu gave Qri a kick.  
Qri gave Kakyuu a look that said 'That hurt" before turning on a   
smile at Maker asked. "Would you like to go Maker? I hear the public  
library is on the way, we could drop by there."  
"Library?" Minus and Kakyu gave Qri a weird look. Yet the word seemed  
what made Maker nod and say. "Hai."  
"Ohh. Minus.. Let's go out as well!!!.. Let's just go to the amusement  
park and skip the Library please..." Healer pleaded while continuing   
to tighten her hold on Minus's arm.  
"All right! All right Healer! just please let some blood flow into my  
arm please!!" Minus shouted.  
  
At the amusement park, Selin and Fighter went through almost the  
same rides Seiya and Usagi had on earth (Think about the episode   
where usagi had a nervous date with Seiya and they got attacked by  
Iron mouse). They rode the roller coaster, entered the haunted house.  
Ate some of the parks food, where Selin did his best to order only 2 one  
for Fighter and one for him. When he really wanted to  
shout " FIVE please!" so it would be one for fighter and four for him.   
Selin also won a giant bear for Fighter. ( Think about the bear Seiya  
got from the machine on earth and multiply it at the very least 300 times). Luckily the game where Fighter pointed out the bear was a game where in you had to throw "Discs" and hit targets to win! It if had been anything else Selin didn't want to think about what would happened. They did finally met up with Minus and Healer who was still clinging at Minus. Qri and Maker? I don't think they ever made it out of the Library.  
  
That evening as Selin walked Fighter to her door.  
Fighter looked up and smiled. "Thank you Selin I had a wonderful day."  
"I did to. Fighter." Selin smiled back.  
"We'll good night then." Fighter said as she turned to open her door  
"Fighter." Selin said, making Fighter turn back and look at him in an  
inquiring manner.  
"Would you like to have dinner with me tommorow?" Selin asked.  
"I'd love that." Fighter smiled.  
"Good night then." Selin said all the while leaning down to brush his   
lips on Fighters cheek.  
Fighter stood frozen.. 'Odango' she thought.  
Fighter shook her head and smiled at Selin. "Tommorow night then,  
goodnight." and she stepped into her room and closed the door behind her.   
Leaning on it she took great gulps of air.  
"Did he kiss you??"  
Fighter heard someone ask. It was then that he noticed Maker and   
Healer on her bed. It was Healer who gave the question.  
"We'll kinda." Fighter told them with a smirk.  
"KINDA!!!! Tell! Tell!" Healer shouted  
" Healer!" Maker exclaimed! "Some things are supposed to be kept in   
private you know!"  
Fighter and Healer stared Maker down. "Qri kissed you didn't   
he?" They both said.  
Maker turned bright red.  
"He did!!!!" Healer said. "What about Ami-chan Maker? At least  
I haven't been making out with Minus!"  
"Healer" Sighed Fighter. "You practically been trying to bond yourself  
to him everytime!"  
Healer stuck her tongue out then said. "We'll at least were not kissing.  
and what about you fighter."  
"We'll Selin asked me out for dinner tommorow." Fighter told her.  
"Now your dating her." said Healer. "What about your Odango? huh?"  
Fighter practically screamed at Healer 'You told me to date him! and   
leave ODANGO out of this."  
All the talk about the Earth senshi had left Maker quiet, when she  
finally did talk. "Fighter remember when you told me this morning   
about Selin making you want to forget Usagi-chan yet at the same  
time you remember her when your with him.?"  
Fighter frowned at Maker and said. "yes it's like I can feel her  
through him. But them he's not her is he?"  
"You know, when Qri and I were kissing, It felt like I was kissing   
Ami-chan" Maker told them.  
"Nani!?! you and Ami-chan already made out??" Fighter exclaimed.  
"I knew there was more to your study sessions on Earth that you  
allowed to show!" Yaten also exclaimed.  
"hehehehe, well now you know." Maker smiled sheepishly.  
"But really, If we got the chance to go back to Earth now would we?"   
For the first time Yaten was serious.  
Maker and Fighter turned to look at each other and both nodded.  
Fighter sighed. "I guess I'll have to do to Selin what Odango did to   
me on Earth."  
"what is that?" Both Maker and Healer asked.  
"Tell him I love someone else and we'll be just friends   
forever." Fighter told them with a sad smile.  
"What about you Maker?" Healer asked  
Maker sighed. "Tell his as well I guessed, regardless of the fact  
that we did make out."  
"really how far did you guys go?"  
"Well he... HEALER!!!" Maker screamed.  
"Damn almost got you." Yaten said bringing down her hand in exasperation.  
"What about you Healer?" It was Fighter who was talking  
now. "You have to stop clinging to Minus!"  
Healer scowled. "aawwww do I have to??"  
"YES!" said Maker and Fighter.  
"All right . all right.." grumbled Healer as she go out of Fighters  
bed and headed for the door.  
Maker followed her. "Oyasuminasai Fighter."  
"Oyasuminasai"  
  
The next day after doing some rebuilding on the planet Maker went   
straight to the palace library, As she had expected Qri was there.  
As He heard the door open Qri lifted his head from the book he was   
reading and stood up.  
"Maker." He greeted as he walked towards her. "Your home early."  
As Qri said this, He bent down to kiss Maker.  
Anticipating it. Maker moved and Qri ended up kissing air.  
"Gomen Qri." Maker said looking straight at him. "I just don't think   
it's write for us to do that again. I've done some thinking and  
I.. I love some one else.. In fact you really remind me of that person  
and though she may not be here or I don't know if we'll ever see each  
other again demo. I really love her."  
After saying her peice. Maker turned and left Qri standing watching her  
retreating back..  
"she.....her...." Qri whispered remembering Maker's last words then he  
smiled brightly.  
  
Unlike Maker who went of in search for Qri, healer was doing her best  
to avoid Minus.  
'If I don't see him I won't cling.' She kept on telling  
herself.. 'aaawwwww but I want to.. no.. no.. no.. for Mina-chan   
I won't!"  
Yet as if fates were against her , she heard someone call out her name.  
"Healer!."   
It was Kakyuu and she was with Minus.  
Healer was frozen on the spot.  
Kakyu took one look at the still Healer than at minus and  
smiled. "I'll leave you two alone."  
Kakyuu took off, and Healer just stood where she was.  
Until a minute has passed and Healer started to talk.  
"I guess your wondering why I haven't jumped on you yet." She started.  
"The question did cross my mind." Minus remarked.  
"We'll you see, somehow you reminded me of myself and someone I really  
love." Healer said  
Minus was silent so she continued.  
"And... and... with the way I was acting around you, it really made me  
feel closer to her."  
Healer blurted out. " Gomen Minus I hope you don't mind If I well avoid  
you from now, I just don't want to be well unfaithful to her.   
Though she never really knew about my feelings for her."  
To Healers surprise Minus smiled. "That's alright Healer, I just hope  
you with the princess and the other starlights attend our concert."  
Healer gave him a tearful smile "Oh we will!! we will!!"   
Then she started to walk away. So did Minus, yet when he was around   
the corner he turned and called out Healers name.  
"Oi Healer!"  
Healer who was now quite a distance away turned and looked at Minus  
Minus waved and with a happy voice said. "Don't worry about is I'm sure  
SHE loves you back!" and with that he turned around the corner.  
Healer placed a hand on her mouth ' She blurted it out! Damn  
pronouns!' she thought.  
  
That evening, Selin took Fighter out to a really fancy restaurant.  
"To bad I couldn't wear a dress." She told him as they exited the  
place having had their dinner and entered the car.  
"You look beautiful and sexy in your fuku and you know it." Selin laughed.  
"We'll I just wanted you to say it." Fighter flirted. 'oh my God  
I'm flirting' she thought in horror.  
Just then the car entered the palace gates.  
Selin turned to her and asked. " Would you like to walk towards   
the palace?"  
"That would be nice." she smiled.  
Selin then asked the driver to stop the car and they both got out.  
Selin helped Fighter out of the car.  
Then shrugged the Jacket of the suit he was wearing of and placed   
it around fighter.  
Fighter looked up at him in question and Selin said. "The air is   
quite chilly"  
"Arigato. Selin" Fighter said as she drew the jacket closer  
They were both walking in silence, Selins arm was around her waist.   
when her looked up into the sky. "The night sky is quite so beautiful   
isn't it."  
Fighter saw Selin looking up and so did she. Since almost everynight  
she was up looking through the stars for the planet earth Fighter   
spotted it easily and tears were soon falling from her indigo eyes.  
Selin noticed this. "Fighter.. are you all right?"  
Fighter cleared her eyes and tried to smile. "Hai."  
"I'm glad." said Selin as he looked down on her and started to lower  
his head.  
Fighter saw Selin about to kiss her.  
Fighter moved so quickly it startled Selin.  
She saw him looking at her in shock.  
"Gomen Selin, but there's someone else in my life. If Odango wasn't  
in my heart. Then maybe... But She is and would stay in my heart   
forever. So all I can offer you is my friendship." Fighter said   
with a trembling smile.  
Selin looked at the trembling figure of Fighter and smiled  
sadly. "Gomen Fighter but I don't want us to be just friends."  
Selin walk towards her and with a hand lifted her face to meet  
his. "Fighter... what is it? am I not good enough for you??"  
Fighter just stared at him then she suddenly tore herself away from  
him and ran towards the palace all the while his words were echoing  
in her head, the same words she once said to someone else. ' Am i not   
good enough??'  
  
The next day was a day of rejoicing for the citizens of Kinmoku, ye  
t the starlights weren't among the people you could say as happy.  
They didn't know if they should be thankful or sad that the three  
lights have now left the palace. All they knew was that when the three  
left it was like their hearts have broke, a feeling quite the same as   
the one they felt when they left Earth.  
Now as they reported the completion of the rebuilding to their Princess  
all they wanted to do was go back to beds and cry their hearts out.  
The Starlights were expecting to be dismissed after Maker had finished   
the report when Kakyuu suddenly asked them. "we'll you be going to the   
Light's concert tonight?"  
"hai hime" healer answered. Yet both Maker and Fighter kept their heads  
down.  
"Fighter, Maker It would really make me happy if you would come with   
me, after all today would be your last day as my Guardians." Kakyuu  
told them.  
"NANI!??" All three turned to look at her in shock.  
"Yes. We'll won't tommorow be the anniversary of your first day of  
being my protectors?"  
Kakyuu smiled at them. "We'll then as of tommorow midnight tonight,  
I release you from your duties."  
"But hime.." Fighter started.  
"Don't you want to go to earth Fighter?"  
Fighter's eyes widened. "Earth?"  
"Yes, since your don't have any duties to Kinmoku anymore you can go  
to Earth." Kakyuu explained.  
All three faces of her starlights brightened.  
"So will you go with me too the concert tonight? Please? It would be   
the last time you would be guarding me." Kakyuu pleaded to them.  
"All right princess" Fighter sighed. "we'll go there with you tonight."  
As her Starlights left her Kakyuu smiled a really big smile and grabbed   
the phone she hid behind her and dialled a no.  
  
"Moshi Moshi" Usagi answered.  
"Are you ready for Tonight? " Kakyuu asked.  
"You mean our first and last unveling concert in Kinmoku." Usagi said.  
"Yes that one." Kakyuu laughed.  
"as ready as we'll ever be!" Usagi told Her.  
"great! remember five minutes to midnight!" Kakyuu reminded her.  
"hai five minutes to midnight we sing. Ja!" Usagi said before putting   
the phone down.  
  
Minako and Ami was looking at her.  
"This is it guys." Usagi said.  
Minako and Ami crowded towards her for a group hug.  
"They love us!" Minako explained. she was really really happy. Now all   
she had to do was wait for a few hours and live through her very first   
concert.  
  
Kakyuu, Fighter, Healer and Maker were sitted at the very front row stage  
center.  
"Now remember" Kakyuu turned towards her starlights. "don't lose your   
tickets, they'll serve as your backstage pass."  
"Yes already, hime." Healer told her the hundreath time, since it was   
Kakyuu's a hundreath reminder.  
"Shhhh... Quiet already their starting.." Maker said as lights  
suddenly were glared on and smoke came out of the stage.  
Soon enough The three Kinmoku lights were on stage, Selin, Qri, and Minus.  
  
10 minutes to Midnight, Selin checked on her watch. So far they had  
been singing a lot of songs and were getting continous shouts from   
the audience.  
Selin motioned to Qri and Qri started nodded towards Minus.  
Selin went to the center of the stage and spoke through his microphone.  
"Thankyou Minna for all being here! Now for our last song, Were   
dedicating it too the three most important person that has touched   
our hearts since we first arrive at the music front. As we say their   
names please join us on stage.  
Qri spoke out first. "Sailor Star Maker." He then held out a hand for   
Maker to go on stage. Since the spotlights were all on the starlights   
Maker had no choice but to take Qri's hand.  
"Sailor Star Healer." Minus shouted before walking to the center and  
offering his hand to Healer.  
Healer got it and hoisted herself up  
"And lastly" Selin started her eyes fixed on Fighter.  
"Sailor Star Fighter." He said softly offering his hand.  
Kakyuu nudged Fighter "go on go on.."  
"You know something about this don't you." Fighters said glaring  
at Kakyuu while standing up to reach for Selin's hand.  
"Go!" Kakyuu mouthed.  
As Fighter reached the center of the stage and sat on one of the   
vacant high chairs set for the three lights the music began and Selin,  
Qri, Minus started singing NAGAREBOSHI HI!!!  
  
Search for your love, Search for your love, kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta   
egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi   
taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no Starlight)   
ano hi boku wa mamorenakute   
kuyashi namida koraeta dake   
itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart) You are always shining,   
Search for your love sora no suishou   
Search for your love nakanaidekure   
Search for your love hontou wa   
dakishimetai no sa   
kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)   
boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)   
ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)   
boku no PURINSESU   
kotaete Answer for me ima sugu Answer for me   
kotaete Answer for me yasashiku Answer for me  
tooi yosora kakenuketeku   
nagareboshi ni negau yo ima   
aitai to sasayaku (tsutaete yo Starlight)   
toki ga sugite otona ni naru   
boku wa yatto kizuita no sa   
tarinai kakera ni (soba ni ite Sweet heart)   
Search for your love gin no unabara   
Search for your love fune wa tadayou   
Search for your love kuru oshisa ni   
nagasarete yuku   
kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)   
boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)   
ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)   
boku no PURINSESU   
kotaete Answer for me ima sugu Answer for me   
kotaete Answer for me yasashiku Answer for me   
Kotaete, Answer for me   
Imasugu, Answer for me   
Kotaete, Answer for me   
Yasashiku, Answer for me   
When they finished singing, Selin, Qri, Minus weren't looking at   
the audience but were right there in front of the three starlights.  
"Seiya" whispered Selin.  
"Yaten" whispered Minus  
"Taiki" whispered Qri.  
Before any of the thee starlight could react distand sound of a   
bell was heared and The three lights went back to face the audience.   
While the people manning the concert took the starlight of the stage  
and back to their seats.  
"Did you hear that Minna?" Minus asked.  
"It's Midnight!" Selin exclaimed.  
"That's our call everyone. I hoped you enjoyed the  
concert." Qri called out  
"Bye Bye!!!!" The lights waved then exited the stage.  
The starlights cry of "Matte!" was lost in the audience clamor  
for "More! More! More!"  
The starlights turned to look at their princess but she wasn't   
on her seat anymore.  
"Starlights!" Kakyuu called out.  
The starlights looked up and saw her by a door near the stage   
holding up a ticket. "Back stage remember???" she shouted before   
disappearing into a door.  
  
Fighter, Maker and Healer looked at each other before breaking out   
into a run.  
They showed the guards their backstage passes and were told in what  
direction were they suppose to go.  
As they neared a shut door marked as the lights dressing room they  
could here female laughter.  
Fighter then opened the door.  
"Surprise!!!!" All three girls shouted.  
The starlights were shocked just standing there looking at the three  
girls sitted on bean bags.  
"Tsk.. Tsk.." Minako said."didn't you hear us say midnight?? How come  
your still in senshi form. We can't Kiss WOMEN as women you know."  
Ami smiled at healer. 'Didn't Kakyuu hime tell you your now off-duty  
as of midnight?"  
Hearing this the starlight detransformed. Yet the shock wasn't wearing  
off them yet so they were still unable to speak.  
Usagi stood up and walked over to Seiya. "Well I wasn't good enough   
for you when I was male, what about now that I'm all female? " She said   
looking up at Seiya with a flirtatious smile.  
"Odango.." they all heard Seiya growl before He grabbed Usagi  
and kissed the lights out of her.  
"Yaten-kun!!!" Minako screamed and jumped on him.   
Taiki looked up at Ami and saw her turn red and get more red as he  
got nearer. "I sould have known there was only one person in the  
world who's as crazy with books as I am." He told her before leaning   
down and added. "Now where did we leave off in Kinmoku's public   
Library?" He then preceded to kiss her.  
  
  
Epilogue   
  
Later that afternoon, they were all having lunch at the palace.  
Usagi was definitly pigging out.  
Seiya was looking at her in wonder. "Now thats the reason I never  
guessed you were the three lights. Selin never ate that way."  
Minako laughed. "If you only knew how hard Usagi-chan had to stop   
her appetite."  
"Mina-chan, you know you could let go of my arm  
anytime!!!" Yaten screamed at her and raised his arm up with Minako   
dangling on it.  
"I can't beleive you did that to us, and Princess you were   
in it!" Taiki exclaimed.  
"Hai!" Grinned Princess Kakyuu raising her hand. "who do you  
think was the 3 lights manager? and who did you think burned down   
their apartment ne?"  
"did you know how hard it was for us! We were so   
undecisive!" Fighter blusted out.  
"Most girls are anyway," Minako said waving her free hand.  
So are you leaving for earth tonight?" Kakyuu asked.  
Everyone nodded their heads.  
kakyuu then continued  
"We'll then you better visit me always!!! Goodness knows there's  
still the three lights movie I've been discussing with   
this producer and..."  
"Princess!!!!" Everyone screamed.  
  
The end.  
  
What ever happened to Crystal tokyo?   
  
Simple, it never existed. Well since Usagi married Seiya,   
with the Help of Kinmoku and the rest of the planets in their galaxy  
and the holy silver crystal. the rest of the planets in the Milky   
way galaxy was made inhabitable. In their reconstruction the people   
on earth started to remember their own planetary nationality and   
their past therefore each person moved back to their real home planet  
making Earth less crowded and less polluted.  
Usagi with Seiya with the rest of the inner senshi and their families  
went up to live in the newely constructed moon palace on the moon,  
which was now considered the Capital of the galaxy. every summer  
however the inner senshi and their families would return to their   
home planet.  
There were lots of intergalactic visits between Kinmoku and that  
of the Milky Way as expected. Elysion also rose from beneath the   
earth and Mamoru now King Endymion ruled the whole planet Earth with  
his love wife by his side. With the Moon now fully joined with the   
Star. Neo-Queen Serenity gave birth to a baby girl and named  
her "Chibi-Usa" the heir to the new newly established Kingdom.   
THE GOLDEN MILLENIUM.  
  
Wow! I can't beleive I finished this for the day. R&R Minna please!!!!!  
If Also have any questions and comments feel free   
to e-mail crescent_m@hotmail.com  
But please be Nice!!!   
Anyway that's it for my favorite couple! SEIYA AND USAGI!!!  
oh and before I go I hope you figured out how I got the male  
names for Usagi Minko and Ami!  
If not it's like this  
the goddess of the moon is Selene I just changed the spelling to   
make it look passable for a guys name but don't pronounce it as celine  
pause a little bit after the first syllable so its Se-lin.  
For Minako, I know minus isn't really such a great name but  
add Minako and Venus together well that's what I ended with.   
It's just really bad I coudn't do it with Ami so I just took the   
last syllables from the word mercury and ended up with cu-ry,  
well If I left the spelling that way A lot might think of it as "curry"  
There by the name Qri was formed.  
Bye everyone! Till we meet again!!  
MAC 


End file.
